


Remember, Rekindle, Reborn

by Selanda



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selanda/pseuds/Selanda
Summary: The last thing Chloe remembers is being surrounded by her family.---Lucifer drove away from the funeral knowing there was nothing left tying him to this realm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxFullofCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darling, Dearest, Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675911) by [BoxFullofCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats). 



> Title courtesy of my beta, [NgoraSweatr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NgoraSweatr).
> 
> This work can't really stand by itself without appropriate context - if you haven't read Darling, Dearest, Dead you should do that first.

The last thing Chloe remembers is being surrounded by her family. A soft darkness and a feeling of calm overcomes her as her eyes close. Slowly the sound of sobbing faded to silence.

A few moments passed and Chloe found herself standing before a large gate. Beyond she could see what looked like a peaceful city, the structures all embellished in silver accent. Knowing where she’s ended up, she slowly approaches the gate with cautious apprehension. 

Just on the other side of the gate two figures appear striding nearer the bars. One taller, one shorter. One male, one female. She recognizes the man as her father. But what she notices next causes her to stumble slightly; the woman has two huge glistening wings trailing behind her, gently wafting in the breeze of her step. 

The gate begins to open slowly and the two figures draw nearer.

“Dad…” Chloe whispers as she cautiously reaches her right hand forward just short of touching her father’s shoulder. 

John Decker slowly reaches forward to meet her hand. “Monkey…” Swiftly he embraces her in a warm hug. 

The angel stands quietly off to the side as the two mortal souls hold each other. She softly clears her throat to get their attention. 

As the two Deckers part, the angel spoke. “Chloe… Welcome. You’ve caused quite the uproar in the Heavens my dear.”

Chloe looks slowly between the angel and her father trying to understand what the angel was talking about.

“Pardon my manners, I am Azrael”, she said as she folds her wings back gently, “and rumor in the Heavens is that you are the mortal that tamed the Devil."

Chloe looked at the ground, unsure how to respond to what she could only assume was meant as a compliment. Her silence slowly became sniffles. “He left…” she starts, “he left me...he left us… Trixie and I… ten years ago…” Tears start welling on her eyelashes. “We waited… We searched…” She sniffled loudly as the first of many tears started down her face.

“He was afraid of showing you the truth.” Azrael begins trying to explain her brother’s actions. “He was afraid you would never want to see him again. He truly cherished each moment he spent with you knowing that a mortal lifetime is but a blink to the immortal.” 

Chloe looks at the angel in shock. “He was afraid?”

Azrael sighs and begins to in detail, “Our mother manipulated him into believing you were put in his path by our father as a gift meant to lure him back to Hell.” She pauses for a moment as if deep in thought as to how to continue, “It is true that you are father’s latest miracle, but that had nothing to do with my brother. Your purpose was to bear a daughter. Beatrice is destined to do great things.” She smiles at Chloe, knowing that should provide some calm to the mortal mother.

“Trixie?” Chloe asks questioningly and the angel nods in agreement.

Scoffing lightly, Chloe shakes her head side-to-side in disbelief. “I don’t think Maze ever stopped searching. Even after she explained everything to me and made me believe. We never stopped searching.” Chuckling softly through her renewed tears, “I even prayed to him, I figured ‘he’s an angel, maybe he’d hear my pleading him to come back’ but even that was useless." Tears begin to dot Chloe’s pristine white robes.

Azrael places a comforting hand on Chloe’s arm and tries to clarify the intricacies of angelic grace, “When my brother cut off his wings it severed his connection to the divine. Only those with a connection to the divine can hear a mortal’s prayers.” More sniffles escaped Chloe as she tries to contain her tears. “But our father heard every word” the angel continues, “and was touched by your emotions for his beloved son.”

“He’s been watching you.” John places a supportive hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “He may have been avoiding you but Lucifer never stopped loving you.”

“Then why did he leave!” Chloe shouts as her father consoles her in a tight hug. She sobs softly into her father’s shoulder, dampening the fabric of his robes. “He didn’t have to leave…” 

Azrael sighs, unsure how best to comfort the weeping mortal woman, “He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid of what would happen if you knew, if he showed you.” Her wings sag slightly, a telling sign of her emotional state. “He finally allowed himself to feel something no being had shown him since before he fell.” 

“Some of our siblings have treated him terribly since his fall.” Azrael sounds embarrassed for her brethren’s behavior. “Know this, he remained topside to watch over you, knowing you would have been disappointed if he went back to Hell. He remains there even now, although I believe he will eventually return to his kingdom.”

As John slowly releases his daughter from their hug, he speaks softly, “Chloe… My sweet little girl…”

Azrael takes Chloe’s right hand and squeezes it in a gesture of reassurance. As their eyes meet the angel beings to speak, “Our father doesn’t like to meddle in the game of life. Since the dawn of humanity our father has observed that the animals mate for the best chances for their offspring. Because of free will, humans mate for companionship and sometimes it is not compatible with bringing forth new life. Rarely, our father creates for miracles like you. A being that would not have come along without divine intervention. Father will not fix the flaws of your your mortal body because it disturbs the order of humanity, so resurrection would not get you any more time on Earth.”

Chloe stands silently, unsure of what comes next.

Smiling reassuringly, the angel gingerly took Chloe’s other hand, “Our father wants to offer you a choice.” 

John steps back to observe the two as Azrael lays out the first path. “You may stay here in the divine with your father and your family that came before you. You will be given eternal peace in the Heavens and a place among the angelic rank, but your wings will not let you cross the planes. You may never visit the infernal. You will be forever cut off from my brother.”

Chloe silently contemplates the path presented to her.

“During my brother’s time with you, he showed he could put another’s happiness above his own. That he could once again be worthy of his grace.” Azrael hangs her head as a sign of respect in speaking of her fallen sibling.

“You may choose to spend your eternity in the infernal, cut off from the divine. There you would be treated as the King’s consort, as my brother’s equal, but your wings will not let you cross the planes until such time as my father forgives my brother and welcomes him home. With your continued companionship, my brother has a chance to earn redemption from our father. By continuing to show that even among the infernal and the profane he can put the needs of another before his own, our father may allow him to return. And you to return with him.”

“Forgives him?” Chloe asks questioningly, remembering all the times Lucifer would yell into the sky at his father while making obscene gestures.

Azrael looks to John for a moment and smiles softly before looking back to Chloe, “Father saw how his son was changed by your presence. It was not by his design, but he believes you may be the one who can show his lost son the path to return home. He would forever retain his title and his kingdom, but he would no longer be bound to spend eternity there."

Azrael pauses and releases Chloe’s hand, “If you wish to stay, all you need do is walk through the gates.” The decision hanging heavily in the air.

Chloe looked down, hands hanging at her sides, and thought for a moment before turning to her father. “Dad… I missed you.” John embraces his daughter tightly, “I’m proud of the woman you’ve become, of what you’ve done with your life, and I just want you to be happy.” Tears threaten in her eyes again. “I love you Dad.” He looks over Chloe’s shoulder to Azrael who nods in tender agreement.

John steps back from his daughter, taking one last look. “You don’t have to say it, I know what decision you made. Just remember, I’ll always be proud of my little Monkey.”

Chloe turns quietly toward Azrael and after a few seconds finds her voice, “I’ve chosen.” She looks back to her father one last time to see him nodding in agreement, before verbally affirming her choice. “I choose Hell.” 

Azrael acknowledges with a nod, “I will not make you fall my dear, but we do have to take care of something first.” She walks around to Chloe’s back and places her hands on Chloe’s shoulder blades. A warm feeling radiates from her hands and a sudden discomfort erupts in Chloe’s back as she pitches forward to accommodate the weight of two new appendages. 

John gasps at the sight of two wings, as dark as midnight, sprouting from his daughter’s back. At first he thought them to be black, but as he steps closer he realizes her wings are the same shade as an LAPD uniform. Dotting the dark wings are flecks of white and gray. As Chloe carefully flexes her new wings, he sees the flecks paint a beautiful starfield.

Azrael backs away to give Chloe space to explore being a fresh fledgling. John moves to stand next to Azrael, bringing forth his own modest white wings from the ether. Just as Chloe looks over her shoulder to see where they had both gone to, she notices the color of her feathers. With a look of disbelief she tries flexing her left wing forward to get a better look at the deep navy feathers. “But why…?” Chloe begins to ask, “Yours are white, so are dad’s. Why…?” she gently touches a finger to the vein of one of her primary feathers.

John gives his daughter an equally puzzled look and begins to speak “I thought they were all white…” Azrael quickly interrupted him.

“You are special, your color comes from within. Deep blue like your father’s police uniform, specs of white and gray like the stars my brother hung in the night sky, both a symbol of serving justice.” She looks to John for agreement, he nods quietly as he watches his little girl explore her wings with all the awe of a child. “I think they fit you perfectly Chloe. You have a gift, perhaps someday when my brother admits his true feelings you can help him regain what he once lost.”

Azrael takes Chloe’s hands in hers and asks “Are you ready?” Chloe nods in return, “Yes.” In a blink the pair vanishes before John’s eyes. A split second later Azrael reappears alone. “Come John Decker, let us go home.”

\-----

Azrael and Chloe appear again in a great room that looks dark and luxuriously, almost as though the decor belongs in Lucifer’s penthouse. “I must leave you now, but I have a feeling you will not have to wait long for my brother’s return. Until then my dear.” As Azrael releases Chloe’s hands she faded into the ether leaving Chloe alone in the hall. 

There is a soft knock at the main door before it opens slowly. A slight man with an effeminate face walks in, Chloe notes behind him a camel stands waiting obediently. “My Queen” the demon speaks as they kneel before her, “I am Paimon and I am at your service as an adviser until your King returns.” The demon bows his head deeply, nearly touching the floor as his shoulder rests upon his knee. “I offer you art, philosophy, science, the mysteries of Earth, wind, and water. My two hundred legions of demons are at your command. Anything my master’s consort requires.”

“Just a comfortable place to rest while I await his return.” Chloe responds nervously. “And please stand up Paimon.”

Paimon unfurls himself from the kneeling position and bows his head. “I humble myself before my master’s consort. Please allow me to lead you to your King’s chambers, they should be suitable for your request.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer drove away from the funeral knowing there was nothing left tying him to this realm. His beloved Detective was gone, surely to spend eternity with her father. And his father. 

“I’ll storm the gates and demand my father return her!” he let the inside thought out as he drove aimlessly into the night. “But then I’m just playing into mother’s plan and I don’t want to do that!” He pounded the side of his fist into the steering wheel out of frustration. 

Laughing madly like a man broken, “You’ve finally done it old man!” he shakes a fist toward the Heavens, “I’m damned if I do, I’m damned if I don’t, I’m damned either way!” The irony of his statement not escaping him. The further he drives, a realization occurs. “What’s the point… I’ve lost her forever now. Just one more thing for father to torture me with.” A deep rumbling sigh shakes his frame. This is the deepest he’s ever experienced the emotions of sadness and loss. “Stupid human emotions” he mumbles to himself, trying to will away the tears threatening to drip onto his suit jacket.

A few hours pass, it is deep into the early morning hours, and he finds himself in the parking garage where Lux used to be. He had silently transferred ownership the building and most of his assets to Maze when he left, leaving the signed documents behind in a plain manila envelope on the bar downstairs for her to find. Despite being long since closed, he knew from his informant that Chloe would sometimes go down to sit at the bar with Maze.

His informant had let him know a few years ago, just before Trixie started High School, that the three of them had moved into the penthouse. Mostly so Trixie would have a bigger room, but secretly he hoped it was because Chloe wanted to be closer to the things that reminded her of him.

He sits reminiscing about his time with Chloe until just before the sun began to rise. Firm in his decision, he approaches the entrance to his former club. Knowing that everyone was staying at Penelope’s beach house for the evening, he wraps his fingers around the doorknob and feels the lock give way. He pushed the door open slowly, realizing they hadn’t changed anything since he left. 

Finding a blank sheet of paper behind the bar he pens a note to Maze, first apologizing for his absence, then letting her know he can no longer stand to be alone on this plane without Chloe, finally instructing Maze to watch over Trixie as though she was his own daughter.

Pausing in an effort to collect himself, he snatches a second sheet of blank paper and begins to pen a note to Trixie. As he tries to write, tears begin to dot the paper. He starts with an apology for running away, for being afraid, for not being the man her mother deserved. More tears mar the paper’s surface. The spots begin blurring the ink. One more line is all he manages, ‘You always wanted to drive it, now it’s yours.’ and he leaves his keys atop the note on the bar. 

His next stop is the building’s roof. He isn’t sure he has enough strength to face Amenadiel right now knowing it would come with a verbal lashing for his extended absence. He instead opts for the more recently conversational sibling. “Azrael!” he bellows out into the early morning sky. “Get your feathered arse down here.”

His sister arrives amongst the sound of rustling feathers and the morning breeze. “You called, brother?” she inquires pensively knowing what he will probably ask of her.

His shoulders sag in defeat, “I can’t be here any more, everything reminds me of her... Take me back to Hell and leave me there.” She can see the puddle forming at her brother’s feet. She’s never seen him cry before now.

She can’t help but feel sorry seeing him like this. “You don’t wish to say goodbye to any of the other humans?” Azrael asks, wondering if he’s spoken to them since the funeral.

“No, I just want to go back.” Something akin to anger coats his words, “I’d have walked off the edge but without Chloe I can’t even kill myself out of grief properly!” He attempts to calm himself for a moment before extending his hands forward like a prisoner turning himself in, “just take me back.”

Azrael slowly takes her brother’s hands and they vanish from the mortal realm. 

As they appear in the hallway of his infernal palace, just outside of his private chambers. She quickly takes his wrists in a strong hold before he can pull away. He looks up from his wrists to her face for an explanation. “I hope you find whatever it is you desire here. And I look forward to the next time we meet that you will be whole again brother dear.” Azrael releases his wrists and disappears into the ether.

Unsure what his sister was babbling about, he enters his chambers, expecting to lock himself away for a few millennia to wallow in his sorrows. As the door arcs near fully open his gaze travels up from the floor to the vision of Chloe seated atop his bed reading one of his older texts. 

Unable to form words in his surprised state, he is further shocked when his gaze lands on the dark, monumental wings sprouting from her back, the feathers lightly draped over his pillows. They are the deepest blue, very nearly black, and remind him of the peaceful emptiness at the beginning of creation. 

Chloe slowly lifts her head to see who opened the chamber’s doors, her wings flare out to keep her balance and suddenly he feels as though he’s looking into an endless galaxy dotted with his starry creations. “Chloe…” he starts with disbelief in his unsure voice as she launches herself off the bed and wraps her arms around his neck. 

She buried her face against the side of her neck, “You're finally here! I've waited so long…”

Still holding onto the doorknob, Lucifer slowly lets go and wraps his arms around her waist gingerly, as though if he holds her too hard she might disintegrate. “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here!” His voice trembles slightly, “You should be up with your father.” She snuggled her nose further against his neck as he held her more firmly now. “Chloe.... what did you do?”

“I was given a choice” she began but he cut her off “My father doesn’t give choices to mortal souls.”

Her right hand came to gently lay on his cheek as she spoke softly, “Azrael told me I had a choice, I could stay there and never see you again, or I could come here and maybe show your father that you’re worthy of going home someday.”

“You chose to come here?” He questioned, ‘what mortal would choose Hell?’ he thought to himself. “You've been waiting for me?”

She nods before burying her face in his chest. “I’ve spent my time between here and your library.” 

Leaning her head back she met him eye to eye with a reassuring gaze. “One of your demons has been very kind in helping the King’s consort get acclimated.” she stressed the title that Paimon had insisted on using, earning a raised eyebrow from Lucifer.

“The only thing I care about right now is that you’re safe.” he threads the fingers of his right hand through Chloe's hair and guides her head against his chest. Inhaling deeply as he rests his chin atop her head, after a short pause he speaks softly “as long as this was your choice and you’re happy.” He presses a soft kiss into the crown of her head. 

\---

The next morning, Paimon arrives on his normal schedule to inform his Queen it is morning and prepare her for the day. Upon opening the door, the demon finds a tangle of limbs poking out from under the crimson bedsheets accompanied by the sounds of recent passion. “My lady?” Paimon inquires. “I wasn’t aware you’d taken a courtesan?” 

“Ah, fuck off….” grumbles Lucifer from beneath the sheets as he launches a pillow at Paimon.

Gasping in shock, Paimon falls to his knees groveling. “My King!” he cries into the cold marble floor, “I was unaware you’d returned. Please accept my sincerest apologies for interrupting you and your consort.”

Chloe’s head pokes out from beneath the sheets with an apologetic look, “I was a little too busy to inform you.” she points silently to the moving lump beneath the sheets. “We’ll be up in a minute.” 

“Speak for yourself darling…” comes a reply from the lump beneath the sheets, the tone of his words dripping with sex. Chloe blushes furiously as Paimon takes that as his queue to hastily exit. 

Chloe climbs from the bed to begin her morning routine. As Lucifer emerges from beneath the sheets he tosses them flamboyantly to the side before standing to stretch. Turning his back to Chloe she gasps “Lucifer, your back!” 

“What?” he questions, turning toward the full length mirror. “Huh… They’re gone…” Concentrating on muscle memory alone he summons his wings from the ether and stands in speechless awe at their appearance. 

Chloe began to cross the room, slowly approaching the shocked Devil as he examined his new wings in the mirror. Coming to a stop to his left, she flexes her right wing out. Her right wing gently grazes his left wing, coming to a soft stop where her primaries just peek out from below the edges of his. “They look just like mine…” she utters in awe; their wings matching exactly.


End file.
